1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting device, more particularly to a leg assembly for furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional home and office furniture such as partitions, desks, cabinets and the like are generally manufactured in a variety of specifications to satisfy the user's needs. The user buys furniture which has specifications suited for his house or office. Because a piece of furniture can be made into different sizes and specifications, furniture has a high manufacturing cost.
A conventional desk is generally provided with only one wire receiving space to receive the wires of electric lights, computers and the like. The wires are placed together in the wire receiving space and are easily entangled with one another.